Britham D. Cleon
'Introduction' Cleon is the former king of two countries. He is the ancestor of Britham D. Leo and Britham D. Ryonel. He lived and died over 900 years ago. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Abilities and Powers' Fighting Style and Attributes He had super human strength and super human endurance. He fought using Nitoryu (Two Sword Style). He was also a master blacksmith, famous for forging Tenku no Koto and Gekido no Chikyu. Weapons Cleon was the original owner and user of Tenku no Koto and Gekido no Chikyu. Devil Fruits He had no Devil Fruit abililty. Haki He was the first in a long line of descendants that is a prodigy in Haki. He had fully mastered all three types of Haki. Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku, and Haoshoku Haki. 'Relationships' 'History' Peace Cleon's past dates back as far as 622 AOS. At that time, an alliance of Twenty Kingdoms overthrew the Ancient Kingdom that ruled over the entire planet. The alliance was supposed to be composed of twenty-one kingdoms but the king of a peaceful kingdom that is against war had refused the offer of joining their alliance and overthrowing the Ancient Kingdom. The alliance of Twenty Kingdoms destroyed that kingdom first before the Ancient Kingdom for refusing the offer. Everyone was killed but one lone man was left alive to see what he had done. The man was the king and his name was Britham D. Cleon. A New Beginning Cleon was an excellent swordsman and he had mastered Nitoryu, as well as all three types of Haki. He had started on a journey to East Blue because of a hunch that something was going to change his life for the better was there. He got out of the Grand Line by cutting straight through the Calm Belt. Of course Sea Kings attacked him but with his Nitoryu, he kills any that dares to attacks him. He finally made it to East Blue and found a ship that was being plundered by pirates, so he went on the ship and defeated the pirates. The ship that was plundered by pirates had it's rudder and mast destroyed and it couldn't go anywhere. Cleon found a deserted island a couple miles away and created a makeshift mast for the wind to blow on. After two days, with the wind blowing on the mast, they had made it to the deserted island. Cleon, using his great leadership, had created a village out of it and eventually a kingdom. Passing on the Throne Cleon was also a master blacksmith and he was the one to forge Tenku no Koto and Gekido no Chikyu. Cleon eventually found his soul mate and they settled down together in 628 AOS. They had a baby boy and Cleon gave up his position as king to his best friend because he didn't want his son to grow up a selfish life (eg. Wapol). The baby boy was born as a prodigy in swords and Haki. Cleon had handed over to his son Tenku no Koto and Gekido no Chikyu and that boy eventually became a Royal Guard. Cleon's son was fully aware of his father's history and stands by his decision to hand over the kingdom to his best friend for the sake of his family. Cleon's son had a son of his own. That son was also born as a prodigy in swords and Haki. Generations after generations, only one boy was born and that boy would always be a prodigy in swords and Haki. Every generation, the boy that was born would be told of their heritage and they would understand the importance of Cleon's decision. Tenku no Koto and Gekido no Chikyu was passed down for centuries to each succesor. Cleon and his wife both died at the same time of old age in 704 AOS. 'Quotes' 'Trivia' 'Related Articles' 'External Links' Category:Human Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Deceased Category:Will of D. Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User